


Alitaptap

by CrejaPatata



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Eating together must mean something right?, English but the dialogue is in FIlipino, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff, Though not quite there yet, Yes I fluff fluff so much, You would not believe your eyes if ten thousand fireflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/pseuds/CrejaPatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nasubukan mo na ba manghuli ng mga alitaptap?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alitaptap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/gifts).



> Prompt: MABINALDO BA KAMO O ITO: firefly-watching sa gabi, and someone gets cold (lam na dis). eventually they hold hands. i doN'T KNOW I JUST WANT REALLY FLUFFY PHP15 (forgive me)
> 
>  
> 
> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF

One of the many things that Apolinario Mabini missed the most about walking, is the freedom of being able to walk anywhere he wishes, no matter the distance, immediately.  
  
Back then, he could freely walk out of his home and into the streets breathing in the crisp night air, and appreciate the beauty that is the moon, the stars, and the sky.  
  
There are times that he greatly wished he could do that again, like right now.  
  
Not long after dinner was served, he heard some of the younger servant boys talking amongst themselves the sudden abundance of fireflies in the area not far from the mansion, and they’d try to catch some of the fireflies and place them in jars.  
  
Mabini was briefly reminded of his childhood back in Batangas, on the days when he and his siblings would look at the fireflies and attempt to catch them, only to set them free later on. He remembered how fun and carefree they were.  
  
But that was then.  
  
Now, he’s a full grown adult with huge responsibilities tasked with the burden to, no, the opportunity to protect the interest of the Philippine Islands.  
  
“Mukhang malalim ang iyong iniisip, Mabini.”  
  
Mabini was snapped out of his musings when he heard Señor Presidente Emilio Aguinaldo’s voice.  
  
“Wala ho ‘yon, Señor Presidente,” he told the man who was seated opposite him. When most of the members of the Cabinet are not around, dinner is mostly a less formal affair, where there no protocols to follow with regards to how one should act one another.  
  
The President didn’t seem to be satisfied with his answer, but he didn’t press on, opting instead to turn his attention back to the tinola.  
  
The two dined in comfortable silence, to be broken only when Mabini spoke, “Nasubukan mo na ba manghuli ng mga alitaptap?”  
  
Aguinaldo’s forehead creased, who seemed to be wondering if this was yet another of Mabini’s cryptic questions. But Mabini was patient, giving him an expectant look.  
  
Finally Aguinaldo shrugged his shoulders. “Maraming mga alitaptap hindi nalalayo sa gild ng aming pamamahay sa Cavite el Viejo ngunit, hindi ko pa nasusubukan ang paghuhuli sa mga ito.”  
  
Mabini laughed softly. “Kawawa ka naman, Señor Presidente. Anong klaseng kabataan ang pinagdaanan mo?” He said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Kawawang Señor Presidente.”  
  
If it was possible for a full grown man who also happened to be the President of the Philippine Islands to pout, then that was exactly what Aguinaldo did.  
  


* * *

  
Instead of being brought to the President’s office as was their usual routine for their nightly legal discussions, Mabini was surprised to find that he was instead being brought outside of the mansion, with the President himself waiting for him and the his aides at the entrance.  
  
Pulling himself up on his elbows against the hammock he asked, “Anong ganap, Señor Presidente?”  
  
Aguinaldo gave a small grin. “Wala naman, Mabini. Nais ko lamang mag-lipat ng lugar para sa ating pagpupulong. Nakakasawa na sa maliit na kuwartong iyon, hindi ba?”  
  
Mabini raised an eyebrow, turned to his heads to his one of his aides who seemed to have already been informed beforehand, but didn’t say anything most probably due to the order of the President himself.  
  
The group travelled to a clearing not far from the mansion, and a part of Mabini was suspicious of the other man’s actions, and another was curious. Unable to do anything about it however, Mabini laid back and looked up at the night sky. Suddenly, they stopped.  
  
This prompted the paralytic to look ahead to see… Something he hasn’t seen a while.  
  
Fireflies.  
  
Fluttering around the clearing, illuminating their dark surroundings, fireflies almost everywhere. One would think that it would be annoying, what with the insects everywhere, but it’s not. It’s actually… Beautiful.  
  
He found himself too immersed in looking at his surroundings that he hasn’t noticed that he was lifted up, not by any of this aides who was still holding the ratan hammock up, but rather by a stronger, sturdier, set of arms.  
  
He turned his head to the President who, thankfully, was looking ahead, focused on the chair that Mabini had only noticed just now. As he was positioned to sit in the chair he asked, “Ito na ba ang inyong bagong opisina, Señor Presidente?”  
  
Aguinaldo made a signal to the aides, who nodded and left the clearing, leaving the two to themselves. Then, walking beside Mabini he responded, “Hindi naman itong masamang ideya, hindi ba, Mabini?”  
  
The seated man cocked his head to the side, as if considering, but an amused grin is plastered on the his face. “Hindi naman. Ngunit… Hindi rin naman tayo dalawa magpupulong, hindi ba, Emilio?”  
  
“Alam mong hindi, Apolinario.” the President said, working the kink out of his shoulders. It was only then that Mabini noticed that Emilio has dressed down. Absent were the man’s sash, sword and other military paraphernalia.  He also looked more relaxed, and it was a better look on him, perhaps made even better by the surrounding little yellow lights.  
  
“Kung gayon, ano talaga ang tunay na pakay natin dito?” Mabini, pressed, enjoying the seemingly embarrassed look that Emilio gave. “Maliban na lang kung dinala mo talaga ako rito upang magmasid talaga ng mga alitaptap?”  
  
“Oo at hindi.” Before Mabini could inquire, Emilio continued. “Oo, dinala kita rito dahil nais kong ipakita sa ito upang tingnan ang mga alitaptap. At hindi dahil,” he opened his palm and reached for a firefly who quickly fluttered away. “Kailangan mo akong tulungang maayos ang pagkukulang sa aking kabataan.”  
  
Mabini laughed. Not merely because of the usual straight faced President’s feeble attempt to catch the fireflies and the frustrated look that came with it, but because of Emilio’s thoughtfulness altogether.  
  
It was kind of him, really.  
  
“Mali iyang ginagawa mo.” He reprimanded, the teacher in him coming out. “Hindi mo dapat sila hinahabol ng basta-basta.” He held one of his hand out, palm wide open. “Ang dapat mong gawin ay huwag gumalaw at hintayin silang lumapit sa iyo.”  
  
Turning his head to observe Apolinario, Emilio observed the other man as he stared into his palm, unmoving. He would’ve looked like a statue had it not been the small smile that’s escaping his lips.  
  
Then, one curious firefly approached the sitting man landing directly on too of his open palm. Contrary to Emilio’s expectations, Apolinario didn’t cover it.  
  
“Hindi sila gaya ng mga lamok na kailangan mong ipitin sa dalawang kamay upang mahuli,” he explained the question that he sensed Emilio would’ve been doing. “At hindi ibig sabihin na manghuhuli tayo ng mga alitaptap ay kukunin natin ang kalayaan nito.”  
  
Emilio wanted to focus on Apolinario’s words, he was however, too distracted, with the way Mabini looked altogether. The single firefly that landed on his palm multiplied, some of the fireflies seeming to think that this human is worthy of their trust, giving Mabini a certain glow that Emilio could only describe as ethereal.  
  
If only photographs had colors and were quick enough to capture the moment, so Emilio could always look back at this moment when his Prime Minister looked so… Beautiful.  
  
But alas no such photograph exists, but at least Emilio could always look back at this moment, because suddenly…  
  
Mabini sneezed.  
  
The effect was instantaneous. All of the fireflies that collected themselves on Mabini’s hand flew out of the way, and the sound must have disturbed the other fireflies as it suddenly became less brighter.  
  
But Emilio was more focused on Apolinario to notice.  
  
“Pole?”  
  
His response was another sneeze.  
  
“Patawad, Emilio.” The other man said, breathing in. “Mukhang hindi na ako sanay na nasa labas ng bahay kapag gabi ng ganito katagal.”  
  
Emilio didn’t answer. Instead, he knelt on one knee and took one of Mabin’s outstretched hand and held it between his. “Malamig ang iyong mga kamay, Pole.”  
  
“Miong…”  
  
He grabbed the other hand, and did the same. Now, both of Apolinario’s hands was surrounded by his, as if some sort of silent promise.  
  
The two stayed in that moment for a long time, content to bask in each other’s presence. There was something in there, something neither one was sure what it was exactly but there is something.


End file.
